


you don't have to hide your love away

by dustoneverypage



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Patrick my little bb gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustoneverypage/pseuds/dustoneverypage
Summary: Set immediately after David tells Patrick he loves him in 4x12.





	you don't have to hide your love away

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in [checks watch] eight months? Not beta'd and banged out in like an hour, but I'm proud of how this came out. Also, this is my first work in the Schitt's Creek fandom, so please be gentle with me, lol.

“Your heartbeat’s really loud.” David muffles into Patrick's neck, moments after professing his love to his boyfriend. That was too dramatic of a term. Stumbled through an _I love you_ is more like it.

“Is it?” Patrick pulls back slightly, looking at David like he hung the fucking moon. “I just, I guess I didn’t think you would say it back…at least not yet? I know you have a…treacherous dating history, David,” He clears his throat, gathering up the courage to say the next part. “I meant it when I said you could take all the time you needed. You know that, right? I don’t want to pressure you into saying—”

“Okay, stop. That’s not the narrative here. I do! It just. Took me a second to figure that out, but, I do…Love you.” Saying it was hard, but the way Patrick’s face lights up when he says it? Totally worth it.

“Well, good. I love you, too.” Patrick’s smile could light up the Vegas strip in a power outage. _God_.

“Um. So. My heart feels like it’s on fire or something right now?” David responds, because he doesn’t really know how to concisely articulate how he’s feeling right now, and this was the best he could come up with.

“Well, my heart’s beating a million beats per second, so I can relate.” Patrick wraps his arms back around David, leaving a feather-light kiss to the side of his neck. David feels him squeeze tighter before whispering, “I like this, being so close to you.” He sounds so content. Happy. Light.

David kisses him immediately, nods, and adds, “Mmm, can we get out of here? I want to kiss you until we can’t breathe and something tells me this isn’t the _correct_ venue for that.” 

“David, it’s 3PM. We still have a couple of hours to go, and _no_ , we can’t close early,” he laughs, anticipating David’s suggestion to close up early so they could fool around. Wouldn’t be the first time. “We need to take advantage of Singles Week. But…” Patrick says, intentionally leaving him hanging, prolonging the vowels in the word with a gleam in his eye. “My place tonight? We can, how did you phrase it? Kiss until our mouths fall off?”

“Until we can’t breathe,” he corrects him. "But _fine_. I can deal with that. If you insist.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Patrick leaves him with a quick kiss before walking back to the register when he catches a few people making their way from the cafe to their shop.

 _I promise I’ll make it worth your while._ Those words bounced around in David’s head for the rest of the work day. Every time he caught Patrick’s eye across the store, he imagined his boyfriend doing the filthiest things to him. To his body. Ugh god, is it 5:00 yet?

They’ve kissed a lot. Patrick had once said that they’ve kissed too much. This prompted David to immediately cut him off with another kiss and declare that there was no such thing as ‘too much’ kissing. However, what Patrick had tried to imply was that he was ready, very ready, to move on from kissing and heavy petting. It had been a little under six months and Patrick really just wanted to get his hands on David’s dick. There, he said it. Now he just needed to let David in on this revelation.

Finally, ( _finally!!!!_ ), it was closing time and they each worked on their own closing tasks: Patrick counted the till and balanced the receipts and David replenished products and cleaned up the store, making it presentable for the next day. Patrick finished up first and, in an effort to get them both out of there and back at Patrick’s as quickly as humanly possible, swept the floor while David made sure everything was clean as a whistle, before they both gathered their things, locked up, and drove back to Patrick’s house.

* * *

“ _David_ ,” Patrick gasps as David's mouth leaves little kisses right under his ear, his hands roaming up under Patrick’s white shirt, his cute trademark blue button down now long gone. “Can we—can we talk real quick? Before we, _oh god_ , okay, you need to stop, please. I can’t think.”

David stops abruptly, ready to apologize and do whatever he could to diffuse the situation if Patrick was upset, or nervous.

“You okay?” he asks, worried that he was moving too fast for Patrick. His hands move from where they were, one back to his boyfriend’s face, just slowly stroking his cheek, the other safely on his hip. They had been in Patrick’s bedroom, inches from the bed, when they couldn’t wait a second longer. A passionate kiss turned into several. Turned into roaming hands and gasps and sighs. But now Patrick was stopping them. _Why?_

“Totally. Definitely fine. Just wanted to, uh, go over a game plan here.” Patrick turns his head to place a kiss on the hand David used to stroke his cheek.

“I’m sorry, a…what? You know I don’t sports, Patrick! English please.”

Patrick laughs. He is so in love with this absolute lunatic.

“Okay, let’s just. Can we get more comfortable? I want to, um. Let’s just get on the bed. Is that okay?”

“That is very okay with me. Can I take these fucking pants off, though? They’re cutting off the circulation in my thighs.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” is Patrick's only response, as he follows suit and also sheds his pants, leaving them each in a white t-shirt and underwear. They situate themselves on the bed so that they’re lying down facing one another, David’s hand almost instinctually landing on Patrick’s hip, just slowly stroking in a way that was more grounding than it was sensual. Patrick appreciated it.

“I just.” Patrick takes a calming breath and starts again. “I know we haven’t been very physical, but I feel like—”

“In what universe have we not been very physical?” David laughs back and squeezes his boyfriend’s hip for good measure. “Okay, sorry, I’ll shut up. Go on.”

“What I meant was — I want to. I’d like to—ugh. Would it be okay if I touched you?” David’s face lights up with a smirk, but he keeps his mouth shut. “You know what I mean. You’re not going to make me say it, are you?”

“Many would argue that if you can’t say it, you aren’t ready to _do_ it,” David teases, laughing a little and kissing Patrick’s nose to soften the blow.

Patrick rolls his eyes and plays along. The fact that David clearly knew what he meant and just wanted to hear him ask for it gives him the confidence to continue. “Would it be okay if I touched your dick, David?”

David nods aggressively, pulling Patrick in and kissing him deeply. “Mmm, more than okay. You can do whatever you want to me.” He wants Patrick to know how much he wants him. Wants him to feel it.

Eventually their lips part, both struggling to catch their breath, but still holding on to each other for dear life.

“I can barely breathe. _Jesus_.” Patrick whispers, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

“Well, then. Mission accomplished.” David beams back, proud of himself for literally taking his boyfriend’s breath away.

“Not quite yet. Take off your clothes, David.” Patrick’s voice comes out sort of like a growl, and that? Goes straight to David’s dick.

“Oh my god, _yes_. Let’s do that. Please. Love you.” There is a desperate whine in his voice that could be considered pathetic if Patrick wasn’t so fucking turned on and intent on ravishing his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. Who loves him.

“I love you, too, David. Now shhh, and let me make you feel good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two maybe coming soon???
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated! You can follow me on tumblr @ [slapmymind](https://slapmymind.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
